My new Life
by BabygirlandFin
Summary: "Au" Olivia running away - What will happen to her in Los Angeles?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners._

_I don't own nothing_

_They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied._

_Credite - My Beta-Reader is I heart Reid 23. Thank you!_

**Chapter 1...**

Olivia Benson was about to pack her bag, she absolutely had to get out of Boston. Calvin was taken away from her, her son. Her partner has left, after a long time together. He was her best friend, her Partner and a little bit more, but now it was too late. Since he had been shot, goodbye Jenna. Liv toyed with the idea of leaving the city. So far she had not done it. Olivia had no idea why she had not done it.

It was because their friends and colleagues were very important to her. They grew on Olivia. Her new partner was very friendly, courteous. But it would be too much for her, the way they would look at her. Especially Captain, Munch and Fin. Olivia's friends and family they should not see her like that. It meant for her - running away.  
Whether she had ever loved Elliot, Olivia did not really know him but they had gone out. She stuffed the last piece of clothing in the bag and wrote a short letter to Don Cragen. Those lines were:

_"Hi Captain,  
I know it is not a normal behaviour for me, but I have to go.  
I need to get a clear head. It was too much for me in the last time. First Calvin, he was for me like a son. My own son. Now, Elliot. He was my best friend and partner for twelve years.  
I need some alone time, in another City.  
Tell all of them the truth but tell Fin carefully. You know how he reacts, when it comes to his baby girl and tell him, he doesn't need to pursue me. I'm Badass Benson, and can defend myself ;-)  
I hope you can understand me.  
Olivia."_

She cast a last glance through her apartment and then left. The woman went into her car and drove to the 16th precinct.  
Olivia locked her car and walked across the street to the entrance. When she had walked up the few steps to the entrance, she pressed the button for elevator and stepped into it . After a few seconds in the elevator, the door opened and she saw Amanda as she approached her. The young blonde woman smiled gently at her. No one knew how to deal with the situation, since Liv lost control and quickly irritated. Even if she didn't want it to happen, it just did.  
Olivia smiled at Amanda.

"Hi Olivia, it's nice to see you."  
"Hi Amanda, sorry I don't have the time to talk. I have to see the Captain."  
Liv wanted to go but the other woman held her by the arm.  
"Liv, please wait." Amanda looked her friend in the eye. "Is everything okay with you?"  
Olivia looked up, 'Is this really a question?' She shook her head and looked at Amanda.  
"Amanda, I wanted to take a few days off and get out of here to be…"  
The other woman's mouth opened but it came out with no reasonable tone.  
"I know what you're thinking now but I need a few days for me and my thoughts, so I am going to go to the Captain. I will be back faster than you think, but only if you let me go now. A month Amanda, and I'll be back here and back to the old me. I promise you." Olivia looked at her apologetically and then went to Don Cragen's office.

She knocked once and was about to turn back and leave when she saw Don was standing next to her. He smiled at her and made an inviting gesture.  
"Come on in."

She walked into the room and sat down on a chair because Don sat down on the arm-chair and looked at her intently.

"Liv, what's wrong?" He saw that something was bothering her.  
"Captain I can't anymore. I have to leave the city... I need distance. That's why I wrote you this letter."

She reached into their pocket and fished for the letter and handed it to him. He did this initially but did not accept it as she threw him a look of how much it meant to her for him to take it.  
_'Now take it already'_ should he take this in his hands?

"Please read this, when I have left the precinct. Only then. Not now as you are holding me here... "  
She smiled at him briefly "We will remain in contact, promise!" She stood up from the chair and looked rather shy at her boss. Liv knew it would be likely to happen, possibly for a thunderstorm to erupt but nothing happened.

"I will not stop you. If you want to have distance I can understand. The door is always open to you. You know it. But please promise me that we stay in touch?"  
When he saw that she nodded, he smiled and came a step towards her "We will talk often, ok?" After he had noticed that she nodded again. Don hugged his daughter briefly again. For her he was like a real father. After a few moments they broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. She smiled gently.

"Take care of yourself."  
She hugged him back.  
"Don't worry, Dad."  
And she kissed him on the cheek.  
Both had tears in their eyes.  
"We will stay in contact?"  
She nodded again "Until then, Daddy" She tried to cover up the tears and blinked several times.  
He was also much to do with it. For her going was difficult . But he finally could not stop her.  
"Please take care of yourself. Ok?"  
"Yes, I will."

Don cupped her face with both hands and kissed her on the forehead. She was his daughter and he would miss her.  
After a short time they broke apart and turned away. Now it was to Los Angeles the City of Angels. If it was true, that she did not know but she did not care at the moment. Liv needed distance and they found it only once in Los Angeles.

Fin, Munch, Amanda und Nick stood next to each other and exchanged a few glances before they looked to her. Olivia looked at all three and smiled at them again before they too joined the elevator.  
After leaving the precinct, she sat in her car then she breathed deeply (in and out) and wondered if they did the right thing. The fact her soul said, "No." But her heart said "Yes ", this distance would do her and her team well.

Now she was already a quarter of an hour in the journey in the car but she did not get it. Liv looked at her cell phone to see what time it was on the clock. It was true but she still had almost three hours, then she would only go to her flight. But they decided to be so that they still had a remaining half an hour in the car and then only in the airport went inside. Why should she be in there longer than she would have liked.

The detective was still a bit in her thoughts and then slowly got out of her car. She took her car key from her pocket for boot and hoped that she would soon be her old self...  
No ifs, but that's why they only had this step car but as she knew Fin. She knew that he would call her no later than tonight or tomorrow morning and would ask about their feelings ...

_********__Tell me if you like it! I love feedback! Good or bad._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners._

_I don't own nothing_

_They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied._

_Credite - My Beta-Reader is I heart Reid 23. Thank you!_

**Chapter 2...**

When Liv had to leave the airport she looked around once more. She knew exactly where she wanted to go … to the hotel. She ran to the hotel and checked in there.

Olivia ran up the stairs to the room. She put the card into the lock and opened the door to the room. She ran to her bag which was on the ground, closed the door and sat on the bed.  
After she sat down, she retrieved her cell phone out of her pocket and dialled Fin's number. He answered after a few rings.  
"Hi Fin, I just wanted to say that I've arrived in Los Angeles – Don't worry! You do not need to. "  
"Hi Liv, it's nice to hear your voice. I just wanted you to stay here but I understand that you need the time and space for yourself."  
"I'm coming back in a month. The time will fly by. I promise you."  
"You think it's so easy. You saw me in the precinct. We made eye contact. Why did you not say a word to me? "  
"Fin you will surely endure a month without me; it's not a long time...Believe me. I'm not the old Olivia Benson you were used to anymore. My thoughts play pranks on myself..."  
Fin interrupted.  
"I know Baby girl. You only make us terribly worried, especially me! We only want to know that you're okay. "  
"You guys don't need to be worried about me. I'll go to bed and report to you in one or two days... Lay down and rest. "  
"Take care of yourself Baby girl."  
Fin hung up and stared at his cell phone. He had to think of something and soon.  
After Olivia hung up she laid down on the bed. On the plane she had already tried it but she could not sleep. She covered herself with the blanket and counted sheep .In no time she fell asleep.

Xxx

Hours later, Fin had put the phone to the side because he came to conclusion that he would follow her.  
While not directly but more indirectly... he would check into the same hotel and then he would see what was left to do, but he did not want his Baby girl be alone in Los Angeles.  
His team became clear without him – Nick, John, Amanda ... so he drifted into a beautiful and recurring dream.

Xxx

The next day Fin entered the 16th precinct. He forced the Captain's door open. He knocked on it and went in.  
His face was a bit blushing.  
"I have something to discuss with you Captain."  
"Sure. If it is Liv forget it. Why do you want to talk to me?"  
"I know where she is..."  
"Didn't you hear what I said? I don't want to talk about Olivia. Did you understand me?"  
"Yes...but I'll be going after her. Please Captain. Let me go after her." Fin begged almost.

On Don's face drew a caring smile. "Do you think that's a good idea? Liv left with reason. She wanted to have distance. "  
"Please - trust me...I'm considering it - I will not let her see me. I just want to be near her when she needs someone to talk to... "  
"I can see you mean it. When will you come back?"  
"I will probably come back with her when she wants to come back. I have to fly after her; even if she didn't want to have a shoulder to cry on."  
Don put his head slightly askew, waiting for the reaction of Fin. Both loved Olivia in different ways but they were in agreement on one point. Liv should not be alone.  
"I think it is a good idea. When is your flight?"

"My flight goes tomorrow morning then I'm in Los Angeles!"  
"Will you have to pack your bag or is it all done?"

"My bag is already packed under my desk. I'll still work a little on the case and then I'll go to the airport!"  
"Okay Fin, if you need me you have my number and can reach me at any time. You know that."

"Thank you Captain."  
"You're welcome. Now go back to work."

xxxxx

"Hey, why is a travel bag here?" John Munch looked at this long-time partner.  
"I'm going on vacation." Fin smiled and sat down on his chair and his office desk.

**Tell me if you like it! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners._

_I don't own nothing_

_They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied._

_Credite - My Beta-Reader is I heart Reid 23. Thank you!_

**Chapter 3...**

After a few hours on the plane and a bit of sleep, Fin landed at LAX Airport. Before he had got on the flight, he had thought about how it would be best for him to go to the hotel and how far it would be away. He hoped that the hotel was near.

He did not want to be recognized in the early morning by Liv, at least not on his first day. H=He wanted to give her a few days; the time she had for herself. He wanted to intervene but only in a dicey situation.

Fin walked the few steps up to the hotel and standing directly in front of the reception. There was a young woman friendly looking at him.

She smiled "Good day, how can I help you?"

"Hello, I wanted to make a room reservation here."

"One moment please. I have to look up to see if there is a room free."

Miss Summers rattled her fingernails on the keyboard and looked at him a moment later.  
"We actually have one single room available. How long will you stay here?"

"About a month ... I have to do some business here."

The blond woman looked at him in surprise and shook her head.  
"Funny... Yesterday, I know someone that had a customer that wanted to rent a room for over a month. Uh... I talk too much."

She gave Fin his card back and smiled at him friendly.

"I hope you have a nice stay ... if you need anything or have any complaints please contact us through the reception and I will try to help."

He nodded to her once more then took the elevator to the first floor. He did not want to take the stairs and to press a button was easier than to run up the stairs anyway.

He opened his bedroom door, dropped his bag on the floor and sat on the bed. He rummaged through his pocket and took out his cell. The first call he made was to his Baby girl. Even though they were now in the same hotel, he had to explore according to their being.

After a few seconds, Olivia answered.  
It was so early to call. "Hi Fin. I don't believe this is my first day free."  
"Good morning Liv. I am glad to hear your voice. I could not call you yesterday, so I thought I'd call you now . "

He heard a growl from the other line and finally had started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because I've just found that you're not a morning person as I have always imagined."  
"Hm, already, but yesterday I was celebrating out there ... and it went on a little later than I had intended."  
"Oh, okay ... try to get some sleep. I'll call you back later. "

"Okay until then." Benson put the phone back on the dresser and decided to get a little more sleep.

Fin briefly checked his cell phone then put it to the side to get a little rest from jetlag.

xxxxx

Liv, thanks to Fin's call, could not sleep so she sat up and held the first moment in her head. The alcohol had left its feel so her head was hurting her a lot. She stooped to pick up her purse. There were still a few aspirin in it which she really needed at this moment.

She wished she had drunk no alcohol but now it could not be undone. She took a sip of water and took the two pills in her hand. She swallowed gradually and hoped that it would start to take effect in the next few minutes. Liv laid back on the bed and closed her eyes for a few minutes.  
She opened her eyes again at 10 o'clock and then got dressed.

She took her cell phone and chose Fin's mobile phone number but stopped in front of the door since she heard the exact same sound which his/Fin's phone made. It had penetrated through the wall. 'what a weird coincidence ' she thought.

But stopped when the sound went off and he knew she had summoned him immediately. Inwardly she sighed.

"Hi Fin. I'm Liv"  
"Hello Olivia..."  
"Quick question for you, did you fly after me?"

"What? No. Why do you think that?"

"Oh, just like that. I called you, and at the same time I heard the same title tune, that you also are using, and it ends when someone went off . That had to be really a funny coincidence. So, please tell me now you're in New York because then I want to talk to the Captain, Munch or Amaro. "

"Where are you now?"

"That interested about where I am? My question was where are you and whether you flew after me and answer now not save yourself from the situation."

She was really angry. Fin noticed it and murmurs softly "Yes, I flew out after you and I'm probably in the same hotel as you ar.." He felt a little bit goofy now.

"Then please come out of your room and then we clarify it together while eating because I'm hungry. "  
"Ok, wait a minute. I just need to put on some shoes. Then I'll get out."  
"Okay ... all right ..." He slowly opened his bedroom door and looked into her face. He could not define whether she was happy to see him, or how sour she was. That was probably a mixture of both.

He now felt a bit foolish. And he took the phone from his ear. She did it after him and looked at him a bit of indefinable.  
"Come now, we can go eat something while we talk."

Tutuola nodded and they left the hotel together.

**What's your opinion? - Should I continued?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners.**_

_**I don't own nothing**_

_**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**_

_**Credit - My Beta-Reader is I heart Reid 23. Thank you**__** - thank you so much.**_

_Chapter 4..._

After a few hours on the plane and a bit of sleep, Fin landed at LAX Airport. Before he had got on the flight, he had thought about how it would be best for him to go to the hotel and how far it would be away. He hoped that the hotel was near.

He did not want to be recognized in the early morning by Liv, at least not on his first day. H=He wanted to give her a few days; the time she had for herself. He wanted to intervene but only in a dicey situation.

Fin walked the few steps up to the hotel and standing directly in front of the reception. There was a young woman friendly looking at him.

She smiled "Good day, how can I help you?"

"Hello, I wanted to make a room reservation here."

"One moment please. I have to look up to see if there is a room free."

Miss Summers rattled her fingernails on the keyboard and looked at him a moment later.  
"We actually have one single room available. How long will you stay here?"

"About a month ... I have to do some business here."

The blond woman looked at him in surprise and shook her head.  
"Funny... Yesterday, I know someone that had a customer that wanted to rent a room for over a month. Uh... I talk too much."

She gave Fin his card back and smiled at him friendly.

"I hope you have a nice stay ... if you need anything or have any complaints please contact us through the reception and I will try to help."

He nodded to her once more then took the elevator to the first floor. He did not want to take the stairs and to press a button was easier than to run up the stairs anyway.

He opened his bedroom door, dropped his bag on the floor and sat on the bed. He rummaged through his pocket and took out his cell. The first call he made was to his Baby girl. Even though they were now in the same hotel, he had to explore according to their being.

After a few seconds, Olivia answered.  
It was so early to call. "Hi Fin. I don't believe this is my first day free."  
"Good morning Liv. I am glad to hear your voice. I could not call you yesterday, so I thought I'd call you now . "

He heard a growl from the other line and finally had started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because I've just found that you're not a morning person as I have always imagined."  
"Hm, already, but yesterday I was celebrating out there ... and it went on a little later than I had intended."  
"Oh, okay ... try to get some sleep. I'll call you back later. "

"Okay until then." Benson put the phone back on the dresser and decided to get a little more sleep.

Fin briefly checked his cell phone then put it to the side to get a little rest from jetlag.

xxxxx

Liv, thanks to Fin's call, could not sleep so she sat up and held the first moment in her head. The alcohol had left its feel so her head was hurting her a lot. She stooped to pick up her purse. There were still a few aspirin in it which she really needed at this moment.

She wished she had drunk no alcohol but now it could not be undone. She took a sip of water and took the two pills in her hand. She swallowed gradually and hoped that it would start to take effect in the next few minutes. Liv laid back on the bed and closed her eyes for a few minutes.  
She opened her eyes again at 10 o'clock and then got dressed.

She took her cell phone and chose Fin's mobile phone number but stopped in front of the door since she heard the exact same sound which his/Fin's phone made. It had penetrated through the wall. 'what a weird coincidence ' she thought.

But stopped when the sound went off and he knew she had summoned him immediately. Inwardly she sighed.

"Hi Fin. I'm Liv"  
"Hello Olivia..."  
"Quick question for you, did you fly after me?"

"What? No. Why do you think that?"

"Oh, just like that. I called you, and at the same time I heard the same title tune, that you also are using, and it ends when someone went off . That had to be really a funny coincidence. So, please tell me now you're in New York because then I want to talk to the Captain, Munch or Amaro. "

"Where are you now?"

"That interested about where I am? My question was where are you and whether you flew after me and answer now not save yourself from the situation."

She was really angry. Fin noticed it and murmurs softly "Yes, I flew out after you and I'm probably in the same hotel as you ar.." He felt a little bit goofy now.

"Then please come out of your room and then we clarify it together while eating because I'm hungry. "  
"Ok, wait a minute. I just need to put on some shoes. Then I'll get out."  
"Okay ... all right ..." He slowly opened his bedroom door and looked into her face. He could not define whether she was happy to see him, or how sour she was. That was probably a mixture of both.

He now felt a bit foolish. And he took the phone from his ear. She did it after him and looked at him a bit of indefinable.  
"Come now, we can go eat something while we talk."

**What is your opinion?**


End file.
